This invention relates to containers for washing or carrying objects, and more particularly, to a hand-held container for washing and carrying or storing generally elongated objects, such as flatware.
In the field of devices suitable for eating outdoors, such as while backpacking, camping, boating, etc., there has long been a problem of how to quickly and easily clean and store knives, forks, spoons and the like after use. One approach to this problem has been to employ disposable flatware, usually made of plastic. However, such utensils generally cannot be formed with the desirable sharp points and edges that can be maintained with metal utensils, and further, plastic utensils are subject to breakage and are generally less satisfactory than metal utensils for their intended uses. When produced to be strong enough to keep sharp points and edges and function properly without breakage, the plastic utensils become generally too expensive to be disposable, and therefore, metal utensils are generally preferred by those who engage in the above mentioned and similar activities.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a convenient, effective and economical device for cleaning and carrying or storing generally elongated objects such as flatware. As will become apparent from the following, the present invention satisfies that need.